You are my brother
by lovegregsanders
Summary: Two jobs, two brothers, one situation. What happen when Jay receive a phone call that make his heart stops.


Summary: Jay gets a call that make his heart stops.

This is my first Chicago Med/ Chicago PD fanfiction. I just love seeing the relationship between Jay and Will and I think that there are not enough moments with the two of them. I will make it short. I hope you will enjoy it and I'm really sorry for the possible mistakes... :)

You are my brother.

Jay Halstead was finishing some paperwork at his desk before heading home where he could just watch the game and drink some beers. The team had just closed a really tough case in which a family had been murdered and the only survivor was the youngest daughter. Jay had only one thing in mind and it was going home and take it easy for a while but his plans were about to change. Ruzek and Lindsay were talking about going to Molly's. They wanted to be with there friends after there day.

-So, are you coming with us Jay? asked Ruzek while sitting at the edge of his friend's desk. Jay let out a sight but before he could even protest, Erin talked to.

-Come on Jay! Only for a drink and we will let you go home. We all need some company after a case like this. Antonio is with his children, Olinsky with his daughter and Voight, well it's Voight, I don't know where he is. He might went to see Justin and his grandson.

Jay looked at his friend and his girlfriend. He knew they were right. Seeing some friends wouldn't hurt. He finally gave in.

-All right. Just let me finish this and we are gone.

Ruzek and Lindsay made a high five and laughted.

-Okay but you have no more than ten minutes. I really need a beer and maybe a shot. Said Ruzek.

-Oh Adam, with all that's been going on in your life, you definitely need more than one beer and a shot. Said Erin laughing.

The two of them continued to make some jokes while Jay felt his cell phone vibrating on his belt.

-Yeah this is Halstead. He said picking up. He suddenly stood up witch caught the attention of the two others. Erin came closer trying to listen to Jay's side of the conversation.

-What? Okay Nathalie, I'm on my way. He then hung up his phone, took his coat and started to walk toward the stairs. Concerned was all over his face, even in the way he was moving, Erin could sense that something wrong was going on. Ruzek had sensed it to and joined his steps to Jay's.

-Hey man! Where are you going? What's going on? Asked the young man.

-I need to get to Chicago Med now!

-But tell us what's going on! said Erin.

Jay stopped walking and turned to face them.

-Will's been shot at the hospital. I don't have any details and I don't know how he is doing. That's why I need to go right now. Responded Jay in a harsh tone. It wasn't personal but his brother was the only family he had left and they had developed some really tight bond that they never had in the past. Rusek took his keys.

-I'm driving. Was the only words that came out of his mouth.

The three of them made their way out off the precinct and into Rusek's pick up truck.

About fifteen minutes later, Jay was entering the hospital by the emergency bay and he was searching for Nathalie. He found Maggie first and came to her.

-Maggie!

The young woman turned around and her face changed when she saw Jay coming her way. There was a look of sympathy on her face instead of this serious frown that she always had while working.

-Jay! I don't know how he is doing but I'll page Nathalie to come and find you. She will explain everything.

-Thank you. But what the hell happened hear? he asked looking around. There was glass everywhere and there was uniforms all around the hospital emergency room. Blood was covering some parts of the walls and floor and by the look of it, he could almost tell how many people had been shot down here. His brother included. The nurse just shrugged but gave him an answer anyway.

-It happened so fast. There was a man in the waiting room. It looked like he was under something. He had been waiting for two hours. All of a sudden he just stood up and tried to go past the desk. When we called security, he took out a gun and started shooting. I'm sorry after that, it's all kind of a blur, it happened so fast.

The three detective were in shock. How come the precinct hadn't been call? Where was the shooter now? And most of all, where was Will.

They got out of there state when Nathalie approached. Ruzek looked at her in disbelief. She was covered in blood and her normally calm feature was now trembling and anxious.

-Jay finally, you're hear. Follow me. She said starting to walk towards the elevator.

The three detectives walked with the doctor. Once in the elevator she pulled the button of the surgery floor and turned to look at they other while the doors were closing on them.

-Nathalie, are you okay? Is that your blood? Asked Erin.

-I'm fine. She looked at Jay. For now Will is in surgery. I don't know how bad it is. It happened so fast. Connor is with Will. You know him right?

-Not much but Will always told me that he is one of the best surgeon working here. Listen Nat, just tell me what you know. Maggie already told me that there was this guy in the waiting room that started shooting.

-Yes. When he started shooting, I was with Choi working on a patient. We heard the first shot. Ethan turned around to see what was going on and the next thing I know, he pushed me to the floor, the glass of our exam room shattered. Choi got it in the shoulder because he pushed me out of the way. That's his blood on me. He should be fine.

The elevator doors opened indicating that they had arrived on the surgical floor. Nathalie showed them to the waiting room where they all took seats and continued talking about what had happened.

-The guy was still shooting but he was already past our space so Choi got to his feet and tried following him. I was so scared. I looked up and I could see them from behind.

The young doctor was holding back some tears. Rusek tried to calm her down.

-It's okay , just take your time. It's over now and you are with us.

She nodded her head and continued.

-I saw Will. He was on the other side of the nurse station. He was treating a little girl who had a broken arm. The guy just pointed his gun straight at him and he asked him to treat him but Will told him he was already with someone and that he could be next. The gunman pointed his gun on the girl and Will just took the bullet for her. I am so sorry Jay. Will saved this little girl life today.

Nathalie started crying. All the stress was taking it's toll on her. Jay couldn't help but to take her in his arms to comfort her even do he was worried sick about his brother. Erin spoke again. She wanted some answers because for her, it wasn't normal that someone could walk inside an emergency room with a gun and could just start shooting at the patients and the doctors trying to do their jobs.

-What happened to the bad guy?

Nathalie whipped her tears and looked at Erin.

-He got caught by the security guards. He got shot and he died not so long ago. There is going to be an autopsy on him.

-Apart from Will and doctor Choi, does anybody got hurt?

-That I know of, one nurse got grazed by a bullet on one leg, and the first security guard that tried to get him got shot straight to the heart. He died on spot.

-I can't believe this. Three injured and two deaths...

Erin sentence was cut short when she saw Jay standing up. Dr. Connor Rhodes had just entered the waiting room. Jay felt weak. He looked at his watch and couldn't believed how fast time had flied while talking to Nathalie. Nearly two and a half hours had passed since he had received her call. His hands started shaking because right now the only thing that passed trough his mind was the fact that if his brother had indeed be in surgery, it couldn't be a good sign if the doctor who had worked on him was already out. Jay made his way towards him.

-Please, just tell me that my brother is all right and that everything is going to be fine.

-Well, all I could say is that Will is going to make a full recovery.

Said Connor. Jay couldn't hold it no more. Silent tears started running down his cheeks. It took him a moment to take in the news. Connor continued to gave him information on Will condition.

-He is going to need lots of rest. Will got hit in the chest and at first, we tough that the bullet went trough his right lung. We were worried that he might have a collapsed lungs. We took him up to make an exploratory surgery to make sure that nothing else had been hit since the x-ray weren't conclusive. Lucky for him, the bullet only grazed the lung before getting stuck in his scapula. We were able to remove it. We are going to keep him for observation for a couple of days, making sure that there is no complication or infection. He is being transferred in a private room as we speak and you should be able to see him in a couple minutes. I'll send a nurse to show you his room in a couple of minutes.

Jay was so grateful for everything Rhodes had done for his brother that he shook his hand.

-Thank you so much . I don't know what to say. Will is right about you.

Connor looked at him with a smile.

-You are welcome detective Halstead. Even do Will and I don't always get along, I truly respect him as a doctor and as a person. He talks a lot about his cop brother to. I'm happy to finally meet you, even if I would have like it to happened under other circumstances.

-Me to Dr. Rhodes. See you later.

Connor turned around and left the waiting room. Jay let out a sight of relief. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to take him to his brother's room. Rusek and Lindsay stood up.

-Do you want us to come with you? Asked Rusek to his friend.

-No, it's okay. I would like to have some time alone with him. There is a few things I need to tell him.

He looked at them both, half smirked and followed the nurse.

He walked behind the nurse until she showed him the room. She left him alone in the hallway. He looked trough the window beside the door before entering. It looked like Will was still asleep. He entered and without making any noise, sat down in the chair next to the bed. He took some time to examined his brother. Will was paler than usual. He had a tube under his nose giving him oxygen and wires were coming out from under his hospital gown that hooked him up to various machines that were taking all of his vitals. There was also an IV in his arm. Jay touched his hand gently, carefully not to wake him up. He looked at his brother's face while he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Than his eyes caught the white bandage that covered his chest under the hospital gown. Will felt the rage inside but he remembered that the guy who had shot his brother was dead. A lots of though was going threw his mind until he fell asleep, his head on the bed.

He woke up when he felt something in his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. He had been sleeping for only an hour and a half. He turned his head only to see his brother's finger poking him on the head. Will was awake!

-Hey there! How are you feeling? asked the younger Halstead.

-Hey. Like I've been hit by a bus. croaked Will with a raspy voice. Can I have some water?

-Yeah sure but you know the drill. The doc said only little sip at a time. Said Jay while giving Will the cup with a straw in it.

Will did as he was told. A pained expression came across his face as the cold liquid made his way down his throat. He rested his head back on his pillow.

-Let me go find the doctor. Let them know you're awake. Said Jay standing up but before he could make his way to the door, Will spoke.

-Wait Jay. I'm a doc and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be find. Before you go look for one, I want to tell you that I'm really sorry.

Jay sat down again but led his arms on the bed, near Will's hand. He looked his brother in the eyes.

-But for what Will? You didn't ask to get shot. You're working in a hospital, those things aren't suppose to happen to you. I'm the cop, I'm the one who should be in here. With all the stupid things I do on the job, I'm surprise I'm still in one peace.

Jay was starting to lose his cool because that simple phone call from Nathalie telling him that Will had been shot nearly made him lose his mind. That phone call really made him realize that his brother was the only family member he had left and if that bullet had been a little bit more on the left, he wouldn't be hear having this conversation witch in an other context he would be really embarrassed to have but right now, has much as Will had also needed to talk to him, Jay needed it too. Jay stood up and continued to talk, his tone rising as he paced the floor in front of Will.

-I just can't believe it Will. You are the smart one, the doctor and I always looked up to you and I was glad when you decided to be a doctor because I knew you would be safe and I am proud of the man you have become. What happened hear today, it's insane. When I got that call, I tough I was going to lost you...and... I...

His voice croaked and he sat back down. Will had never seen his brother like this except for this one time when he came back from his first mission has a ranger. Will wanted to get up and to take Jay in his arm but the pain was coming back in his chest and he tried not to move to much. Instead, he tried to catch Jay's attention before he started to ramble again.

-Jay, look at me! he ordered his brother as strong as his condition was permitting him.

Jay didn't looked up so Will watched for something to throw at him and the only thing that was in reach was the empty cup of water. It made contact with Jay's forehead and he finally looked up to Will. His eyes were a little red as if he tried not to cry. Will couldn't handle it.

-Listen Jay! We are in Chicago, those things happen cop or no cop. Was I scared? Yes I was. Am I angry at the person who did this? Yes I am. But mostly, I'm glad to still be here with you. Growing up, we were never really close but now. Damn it Jay! Now you know how I feel when I hear Maggie announce that some cops are being brought in from bullet wound! I am so scarred to lose my only brother, my only family. I'm so glad that we can have a real bound now. I know that what I am saying now is all messed up but there is so much I want to tell you and I don't know how to do it. I just...

His voice softened and he knew that now he had all of hi brother's attention.

-Jay, I just love you bro.

Jay looked surprised. How many times Will had been in trouble when they were younger and every time he had tried to help him, his brother had told him to back off, screaming that he hated him and now he was spilling his guts out for him. But truth be told, Jay wanted to tell him the exact same thing.

-Will, I love you too. I was so scarred when Nathalie told me what had happened. Jay pulled his brother as much as he could in a manly hug. He sat back down.

-So now, would you mind telling me what the heck you were thinking? Nathalie told me you saved a little girl's life by putting yourself between her and the gunman?

Will smiled shyly.

-Never mind brother. I'm proud of what you did today. Said Jay.

-I don't want to be all sentimental or anything but, I' proud to be your bro. And before you can say anything else, I think it's now time to go get the doctor.

Jay sat straight up suddenly worried.

-Is every thing alright?

Will winced.

-Yeah but the pain med is wearing of.

-Oh sure! I'll go get .

With those words, Jay got out of the room.

A few minutes later, Jay came back with Connor who took Will's vital, gave him some pain medication. They did a little chat and then left the two brothers talking and laughing together.

Erin and Ruzek had been waiting for Jay to come back but since it took him to much time, they had decided to go look for Will's room. They also wanted to look on the doctor since they knew him from being Jay's brother but also for seeing him at Molly's. They walked in the hallways until they reached the room Will was in. Before entering, Ruzek and Lindsay looked trough the window. They could see both brothers in a deep conversation punctuated with laughers. The two detective smiled at the view. Lindsay was the first to speak.

-I think we should let them together for tonight. They need some time alone. She said with a smile.

-Yep I think you are right. I'll text Jay later to let him know that we left. We should go to Molly's and explain to the others what has been going on. Said Ruzek in a low tone afraid to speak to loud.

With that, the two of them left the hospital letting Jay and Will develop their brotherly bond.

THE END!

*So I really hope you liked it since I'm pretty proud because it is actually the first fanfiction that I am able to finish! Leave some reviews! :)

And once again, I'm sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
